Catastrophic Quaken
The Catastrophic Quaken is a Boulder Class dragon that appeared in Dragons: Race to the Edge. http://fangirlish.com/wondercon-dragons-race-to-the-edge/ Appearance and size This dragon has a somewhat stubby and short body with rather small wings. The Catastrophic Quaken also has dark brown, wrinkly skin, akin to that of the Gronckle and the Hotburple. It is covered with spikes all over. The Catastrophic Quaken's head, body, and tail are covered in short spikes. Its lower jaw can split in two, with a tongue on each jaw. They are larger than other dragons, including the Gronckle. Abilities Curling into a Boulder The Catastrophic Quaken can curl up into a boulder and roll into either its prey or its predators in a form of attack or defense. It can also smash into the ground with powerful strength and create a shock wave strong enough to knock dragons down whether on land or in the air. Strength Catastrophic Quakens are very strong, considering their size and armor. It was shown to easily break a boulder with its tail, and cause rock slides. Being boulder class dragon this dragon jaw strength is more powerful then Gronckle. Firepower Catastrophic Quakens, like most Boulder Class dragons, eat rocks. Their love for these geological materials derive from their habitat in rocky terrains where they roam afoot and pick up sustenance while traveling. They also can produce a magma slobber from their jaws. When fully unhinged, their trifold jaws can ingest a plethora of rocks, which it subsequently spews out in the form of a molten lava stream. Durability Being a Boulder Class dragon, Catastrophic Quakens are tougher than Gronckles, as they are able to withstand against many attacks, especially when curled up. Even a Night Fury's plasma blast couldn't stun or harm it when rolling. Behavior This dragon is described to be the 'bully of the dragon world'. It is extremely lonely and cautious towards humans due to a lack of interaction with them. Like the Razorwhip, it has very limited contact with humans and other dragons making them distrusting and destructive, however simply by slowly introducing it to humans and dragons you can earn it's loyalty. Once you do that, it becomes quite an agreeable animal. According to School of Dragons, these dragons surround their nests with large boulders in order to protect them from other dragons. Known Quakens * Tormentor * Spikeback (See Dragons: Rise of Berk) Trivia * This dragon used to be known as the Catastrophic Quake, but, for some reason, an extra "n" was added to the end of this dragon's name. This may have been to make the dragon's name sound like "Kraken". * This is the second dragon to possess a split jaw, the first being the Snaptrapper. The Rumblehorn also had one, but only in its concept art. * Like the Hotburple and Groncicle, the Catastrophic Quaken is closely related to the Gronckle. Though unlike the others, it has a hostile nature. *The Catastrophic Quaken was named by Fishlegs, but it was often referred to as just the Quaken. *It appears that the Catastrophic Quaken is based off of a Gronckle, bee, armadillo, pangolin, porcupine and hedgehog. *It is possible the purpose of the Catastrophic Quaken's spines is to protect itself when it is curled in a ball. The spines could keep anything curious enough to touch it away, or they are just an adaptation. *The reason it chased the Gronckles, including Tuffnut Junior, Junior Tuffnut and Junior Tuffnut Junior, off of Dark Deep was because it was scared and lonely. Eventually, it became more friendly towards the Gronckles once it found out that it could trust them. *The Catastrophic Quaken has a large spine, like a bee's stinger at the end of its tail. Its purpose is currently unknown. *According to School of Dragons, Catastrophic Quakens have formed a symbiotic relationship with Prickleboggles, with the Catastrophic Quaken protecting the Pricklebogle from harm, and the Prickleboggle healing the Quaken if it is injured during a fight. Gallery Catastrophic Quaken concept.png Catastrophic Quake curled.png|Curled into a boulder catastrophic.jpg Screen Shot 2015-07-03 at 7.40.11 PM.png Split jaw.jpg Catastrophic quake.jpg Catastrophic quaken 2.jpg Screen Shot 2015-07-03 at 7.35.02 PM.png Screen Shot 2015-07-03 at 7.36.17 PM.png Screen Shot 2015-07-03 at 7.39.27 PM.png|Curled up Tuffnut juniors w a quaken.png Catastrophic Quaken HM.png|A Catastrophic Quaken in Hiccup's Map Catastrophic Quaken Quake Rattle and Roll.png quaken-desc.jpg|The Catastrophic Quaken in School of Dragons Quaken-banner.jpg|In School of Dragons Rob-Quaken.png|Catastrophic Quaken in Rise of Berk Quaken Titan.png|Titan Wing Catastrophic Quaken Catastrophic Quaken Reveal.jpg|Catastrophic Quaken Promo 5-1. Catastrophic Quaken.png|Tormentor 1917194 10153648701735020 6168908125785462685 n.jpg References External link Category:Dragons Category:Boulder Class Category:Large Dragons Category:Strong dragons